In order to improve characteristics of an electroluminescence device or photoelectric conversion device including a layered structure, there have been made various studies in which various layers are inserted between a light-emitting layer and an electrode of the electroluminescence device, or inserted between a charge separation layer and an electrode of the photoelectric conversion device. For example, there has been known an electroluminescence device including a layer made of a non-conjugated polymer compound containing a substituent group having a cation and two hetero atoms between a light-emitting layer and an electrode (Japanese Patent Kohyo Publication No. 2003-530676).